A Shotgun Wedding
by Kat Reguba
Summary: After Lucy is born, Danny decides to give Lindsay her dream wedding...in Montana! With the team along for the ride, what could possibly go wrong? D/L/L, M/S, F/A, Sid, Hawkes, and Adam!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So this is my first Dantana multi-chap fic. I'll try to keep it that way since I'm used to writing Smack. This takes place after _Grounds for Deception_, and _Pay Up_ never happened. Be warned, this is an extremely cheesy and fluffy story, but the muses won't let me give it up.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
**

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder how these guys make up some of these stories." Stella laughed as she and Mac stepped off the elevator. They'd just come from arresting a guy who swore that he had no idea that the woman he had shot was real. He had just bought his first gun and had decided that shooting mannequins was the best way to practice. Unfortunately for him, the investigation had uncovered that the woman was an ex-girlfriend who had left him for another guy.

As the two neared Mac's office, they noticed Danny within, pacing back and forth. "Looks like you have a visitor. I'll catch up with you later." Stella said as she turned towards her own office.

Reaching out to stop her Mac shook his head. "Don't leave. If it's something about the lab you'll find out anyway. And if it's a personal problem, I'm probably going to need your help." After working for over ten years with the woman at his side, Detective Taylor had come to realize a few things about running the crime lab. The head of the lab dealt with making sure everything in the lab ran smoothly and ensured that the brass was happy with their results. It was the second in commands job to check up on everyone, take care of personal and personnel problems, and occasionally take on anyone complaining about their workers.

Stella gave him a soft smile as they entered his office, Mac holding the door open for her as usual. Neither had time to ask a question before Danny started. His already thick Staten Island accent was even thicker, making it almost impossible to understand. "Mac, there you guys are! Okay, so you know how that last case me and Doc pulled was about that bride bein' killed over a dress right? Well I got ta thinkin' about it and now I'm wonderin' if this really is such a big deal ya know?" Before the marine could answer he turned to Stella. "Stel you're a woman, is havin' the perfect dress and the big weddin' and all that really all that important?"

He continued to ramble on while the senior detectives tried to decipher what he had said. After a few failed attempts to get his attention, Stella finally snapped "Detective Messer!" effectively stopping the young man. "Okay Danny, before you say anything else, have you asked Lindsay about any of this? Yeah most women want the big wedding, and the perfect dress, but not everyone does. Talk to Lindsay about it before you start making assumptions about things." He silently nodded, and so she continued. "Now, if you want I can look after Lucy tonight while you two have a night out to talk about this. Having a wedding is a big and expensive decision, one that both of you need to agree on."

She paused, allowing Danny to answer. "Alright Stella, thanks a lot. I'll call ya later about what time we'll bring Lucy over. But there's something else I need to talk to both of you about. We got married here, with you guys as the only guests. I wanna do better this time. So…if we do have a wedding, I'd like it to have it in Montana, so her family can be there."

Silence followed his words as they realized what exactly that would entail. "Danny, you know Sinclair is already upset over the two of you being married in the first place." Mac sighed as the young man's face fell. Having been married once he knew the pressure of appeasing the future-in-laws. He had been lucky enough to be living in the same city, but Danny was trying to impress people two time zones away. "But I don't think he can say anything if the two of you just happen take the same days off."

Danny nodded, before finding a problem with Mac's plan. "Yeah boss, but I want all of you guys to be there too. You guys are my second family, and I'm pretty sure Lindsay feels the same way."

This time Stella spoke up "You and I both know that all of us being away from the lab at the same time is going to attract Sinclair's suspicion. Talk to Lindsay first, and see what she wants. If a Montana wedding is what she wants, then we'll figure out how to make it work."

"Thanks, makes me feel a lot better. No wonder you guys are the bosses." Danny chuckled as he left, leaving Mac and Stella alone once more.

"What do you think?" Stella asked softly, watching Mac closely. She knew that Sinclair had been close to firing either Danny or Lindsay when he found out. Only the budget issues that came with trying to find and train a new investigator allowed both of them to keep their jobs. After that all of them had been under a microscope for a while before the chief of detectives determined that the lab standard had not suffered because of it.

Another sigh escaped him as he sank down onto his couch, Stella moving to sit beside him. "There's no way the entire team will be able to take a trip to Montana at the same time. If I remember correctly a wedding takes forever to plan, and women want their mothers to be there to plan with them. Which means Lindsay is going to be out of the lab even more, and I'm sure that if Danny doesn't go with her he'll be focused on them instead of any cases. So we'll essentially be missing two investigators not just one and with the recent cuts…"

Stella laid a hand on his arm, effectively stopping his worried ramble. "You're right, but I give Lindsay a little more credit than that. She knows the difficulties of living in one state and having family in another." She paused before continuing, slowly thinking over her idea. "I think that if we do all the wedding planning here in New York, and just do the wedding in Montana, it would work. Lying to the brass may be involved, but I'm willing to do that for Lindsay. Danny's right, we're family, and I'm sure that the others feel the same way. "

Mac shook his head slowly, chuckling at his partner's words. "Well, if you can go against Sinclair and find a way to keep Adam around, I'm sure you'll find a way to make this work."

Knowing that she'd never get out of here in time to keep Lucy if she didn't start the paperwork now, Stella stood, shooting her partner a cocky smile. "Of course I will. Sinclair's no match for me." With that she was gone, leaving Mac to smile as he moved behind the desk to begin his own paper work.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Danny, what's going on? You've been acting weird all morning, then you disappeared into Mac's office, and a last minute dinner at my favourite restaurant?" Lindsay couldn't keep the suspicion out of her voice. Not directed at him, but at his actions. "Oh god, Sinclair's finally letting one of us go isn't he?" There was no way they could afford to lose a job now, not with a newborn at home. They were already taking a pay cut due to her mandatory maternity leave.

Her husband's gaze finally snapped back to her. They had decided on a stroll through Central Park after dinner, knowing that Lucy was safe with Stella. "No, no nothing like that." Reaching over he grabbed her hand, thumb softly stroking across her knuckles. "Lindsay, when we got married, was that what you wanted?"

"Of course that's what I wanted Danny. I wanted it then and I still want it now." She replied, smiling at him. "Why?" Was he rethinking their marriage? He had asked her, but now with the reality of having a baby maybe he wanted a way out. Worry started to overcome her as she waited for his answer.

Realizing that she had taken his question the wrong way, Danny shook his head. "No, I meant how we got married. It was a quick ceremony at the court house. Is that how you pictured getting married?"

Relieved that he wasn't leaving her, she thought about his question. All her life she had imaged how her wedding would be, getting married in the church she'd grown up in, surrounded by her family as she walked down in the aisle in her beautiful gown. "I don't think anyone actually plans to get married at a court house Danny." She teased him, smiling at the look he gave her. "No, that's not how I pictured my wedding, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Is this because of that case you were working on?"

He nodded slowly "Yeah, got me thinkin' ya know. Lindsay, do you want a big wedding? Cause if you do, I want you to have it. You deserve to feel like a princess for one day." Stopping he knelt before her, gently holding her hand. "Lindsay Messer, will you marry me again?"

Laughing through her happy tears she nodded. "Of course I will! Now get up before I start to cry." He happily complied, embracing her as their lips met. "But how are we going to afford it?"

"Adam." Smiling at her confused face he explained "Remember a couple of months ago when Adam almost lost his job and we all gave up a week of vacation for him? Well, that money's still sittin' there, and I can't think of a better use for it." Holding a finger up he continued "Lindsay, if we're going to do this, I want to do it in Montana. I can't imagine what it's like to live in a different city than my family, much less a different state. I want your family to be there, but only if that's what you want. This is going to be your day. I'm just the lucky mook you're married to."

If possible her smile got even bigger as she kissed him again. "Oh Danny, that would be amazing." But another thought crossed her mind, causing her to frown "But what about the team, I want them to be there too. And I know you're going to ask Don to be your best man."

Danny shrugged "That's what I was asking Mac and Stella about. Stel told me to ask you first, and we'd go from there. But you know she's more than capable of pulling something like this off."

Laughing they continued their walk, heading home to their daughter and to tell Stella the awesome news. She had a lot to do now that she was officially Lindsay's maid of honour.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! I'm undecided on Lindsay's dress, so I need everyone's help. On my profile will be links to some dresses I've picked and a poll asking which one is your favourite. Please vote! Oh, and please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Wow everyone, sorry for the huge delay. Here's the next chapter of A Shotgun Wedding. Hoping to have some of the others updated soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Don, you go a sec?" Danny asked as he stopped beside his friend's desk. Don looked up, frowning slightly at the other man's expression. He was nervous, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Flack's answer.

"Sure Danno, what's up?" He asked "Lemme guess, you pissed of Linds again and need someone to catch a game with?" It was an attempt at a joke, one that was lost on Danny.

"What? No, no, nothing like that. Look, ya mind goin' somewhere private?" Without waiting for answer, Danny headed for the interrogation rooms at the back of the precinct.

More than a little alarmed now Flack followed, concerned about what had his friend so nervous. "Alright Danny you got me alone, what do you need to talk about?"

"Lindsay and I are getting married." Danny blurted, thoroughly confusing the homicide detective.

"Uh, Dan I think you're confused. You guys are already married." Don slowly explained "You've been in the lab too long man."

A hand darted out, giving a light punch to the Irish-Italian. "Nah man, we're doing it again. Big, proper wedding, out in Montana with Lindsay's family. Trying to get the entire team out there too."

Flack let out a low whistle as Danny's words sunk in. "You talked to the bosses about this?"

"Mac and Stella. Stel said not to worry, she'd take care of the higher ups." A soft chuckle "And you know Stella. She can get it done no matter what."

"Yeah, you ain't kidding." Don joined in the chuckle. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Would you be my best man?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Stella smiled politely at the receptionist as she was ushered into Chief Sinclair's office. Standing he reached across the desk to shake her hand before gesturing to a seat. "Detective Bonasera, what can I do for you today?"

"I need to talk to you about Detectives Messer and Monroe." To avoid confusion, Lindsay decided to keep going by her maiden name at work, making it easier to differentiate between her and Danny. Sinclair's face lost the polite smile he had pasted on there for their meeting, a frown taking it's place.

"And what exactly have they done now? Let me guess, after all the trouble they caused now they want a divorce." He stood now, pacing behind his desk.

Trying to control her rising irritation at the man across from her, Stella shook her head. "No. In fact, they want to do a real wedding in Lindsay's hometown. And they want all of us to attend."

She fought back a smirk watching the chief's face change. "And what exactly makes you think I'm going to allow that to happen? You know Bonasera you've been a blemish on this department for some time now. Four civilian complaints and those are only the official ones. Not to mention this recent stunt of continuing your own investigation despite the order to drop it." With a sigh he dropped back into his chair "I should have fired you when Taylor didn't."

"So fire me now." Stella shrugged, leaning back as she watched him. "If you think Mac is a problem now, try giving him a new partner. Not to mention how the team will react." Sinclair's eyes narrowed as she continued. "I'm sure the public would love to know why a detective from the crime lab with four complaints on her record had to travel to Greece in order to solve a case that was supposedly being handled by another department. Now, you and I both know that they won't care that I was ordered to stand down, especially if I fail to mention that little fact. Or if it's discovered that that same detective was also cleared of manslaughter charges after she shot her boyfriend. And that the investigation was lead by her own team instead of Internal Affairs."

Leaning forward, she locked eyes with the chief. "I'm not Mac Chief. I have absolutely no problem playing politics, especially for someone I care about."

The chief of detectives practically had steam coming out of his ears as he thought over her threat. Firing her would cause more problems for the department as a whole, and she was right, Taylor would never handle another partner. Finally he let out a deep breath "What do you want?"

Unable to stop herself, Stella allowed a satisfied smile cross her features as she answered. "Three days off, taken out of personal vacation time. For all of us. Flack, Angell, Messer, Monroe, Ross, Hawkes, Hammerback, Mac, and myself. No contact, anything that happens can be dealt with when we come back."

"Very well." She stood before he spoke again. "This is a onetime deal Bonasera. Next time something like this comes up, I won't hesitate to fire you."

"Understood sir. Thank you." And with that she was out the door, giving the receptionist another smile. The reality of what she had just done didn't hit her until the elevators. But it had been worth the threat of losing her job. Her teammates were her family, with Danny and Lindsay taking the place of younger siblings. She wanted everything to be perfect for them.

Sinclair sat back in his chair as she left, replaying their conversation in his mind. Finally a smile crossed his face. Bonasera would be a fine supervisor once Taylor retired. And perhaps a more interesting one as well.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright Lindsay, you got us here, now what's the big surprise?" Hawkes asked after the entire team had filed into the break room for Lindsay's big announcement.

She sent a mock glare at her friend before addressing all of them. "Now that I'm not the size of a whale, Danny and I have decided to have a real wedding. Church, dress, tux, the whole nine yards. We're going to have it in Montana and I want all of you to be there."

Each of the faces around her displayed some form of shock or amazement. "Montana?" This time Angell was the first to speak up. "Lindsay, it's great that you guys are doing this, but how are you going to get all of us out there at the same time. Sinclair's never going to allow it."

"Don't worry about that. The Chief has no problem with us taking a few days off and leaving the city." Stella answered, her expression and tone leaving no room for questions on how she had done it.

Dubious glances were cast in her direction, each of her friends wondering what she had done in order to accomplish it.

Finally Sid stepped forward, hugging the couple. "And when should we be expecting to 'head out West'?" He asked with a smile.

Danny now spoke, wrapping an arm around Lindsay. "Well, we haven't really set a date yet. Kinda hoping for something in the early fall, but it's up to her." The Italian gave his wife a kiss on the top of her head.

Blushing slightly Lindsay turned back to the group. "There is one thing I need to tell you guys. When I transferred here, I was living and working in Bozeman. But that's not where I grew up. The wedding will be taking place at my home church. The First Church of Manhattan, in Manhattan, Montana."

* * *

**Yes, there really is a Manhattan, Montana. It's about 20 miles from Bozeman. I couldn't resist using it. :)**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
